Dans le Lovegame
by Beautiful-Dark
Summary: "This is stupid. Albeit, not exactly the most outrageous thing they've done in one of the storage cupboards at the Watchtower, but it certainly makes its own place in the chart of craziest places to fuck without getting caught." -Smutfire oneshot. Go easy on me, I'm fragile.


**A/N: Okay, so we all know I was absolutely terrible at writing smut in my fic of It-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, I can't say the name because it was truly that terrible. I cringe even thinking about it.**

**Anyway, I decided to give it another shot. Don't ask why, it sorta just came to me. (Oh, and please don't think any less of me because of this.)**

**P.S. The title is French, and yes, its from one of Lady Gaga's songs. But I think it fits and sounds awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Young Justice.**

* * *

○ **･ﾟ****'****ﾟ***** ****｡****:.***Dans Le Lovegame***.: ****｡*********ﾟ****'****ﾟ･ ○**

This is stupid. Albeit, not exactly the most outrageous thing they've done in one of the storage cupboards at the Watchtower, but its certainly makes its own place in the charts of craziest places to fuck without getting caught.

"I need you inside me, Flashboy," Artemis says lustfully into his ear. "_Right now._" Jesus, she really needs to stop saying things like that, or else he's going to cum before they've even started.

So he tells her not yet, then emits a low and gravelly groan that barely hides his arousal when her fingers dig into the hard muscle surrounding his shoulders, sending shudders down the length of his spine. He mentally curse's himself because they _need_ to keep quiet or else a member of the League's going to find them, and it may not be someone as willing as Nightwing to forget the whole ordeal when his best friend caught them at it just last week the group showers.

Wally trails a path of wet kisses down the column of her throat that's already slightly damp with sweat, before biting down hard on the skin above her collarbone and sucking it into his mouth. His name sounds so right on her lips when she whispers it in surprise, and he can't help but tilt her chin up and claim her mouth with his own. All the while his free hand tracing every curve of her naked body, until he reaches her desire and almost let's out a strangled moan when he finds that she's more than ready for him, and they haven't even gotten to foreplay yet.

Good, because he doesn't think he can take it much longer. He needs to be inside of her _now,_ otherwise he doesn't feel whole, doesn't feel _complete_ without her. She's _his _own freaking source of kryptonite.

Which is _crazy,_ seen as their agreement was strictly not to fall in love.

At the time, being barely seventeen, he thought that it'd be absolutely _impossible_ to fall for such an obnoxious, arrogant, self-absorbed harpy like her. But back then he was still just a teenager with raging hormones that lead him to think with his _other _head, and do things completely stupid and reckless; like practically selling his soul to the Devil when he agreed on having a 'friends-with-benefits' relationship with the blonde archer.

A frustrated growl escapes her lips. "I swear, Wally, if you don't-" Artemis cries out when he wastes no time in thrusting himself into her, and cuts of her moans by sealing his mouth over her own, their tongues clash together, needy and messy as he slowly moves inside her. He knows its only going to rile her up, and make her slightly aggressive and demanding (secretly, it somehow manages to turn him on even more when she does).

Wally breaks away, panting as he pushes the archer further into the wall behind them and hitches up her leg so that the crook of her knee is resting on his shoulder, deepening his thrusts and making both of them groan as the erotic sensations heighten in their new position.

Artemis moves her hands from his arms and wraps them around his neck to keep herself stable, because even he can feel her legs shaking from the effort of standing. And then he's grinning, knowing that he's the one doing that, bringing her such pleasure that she can't even hold herself up.

He continues his leisurely pace (ands its taking all his will power not to use his super-speed and take her hard and fast), thumb finding her core in the midst their joined bodies, and Artemis arches her back, pressing her tantalizing breasts into his face. Taking the invitation, Wally's mouth latches onto her left nipple, nibbling on the hardened bud as he circles her clit, and her hips snap up.

She's chanting his name like a broken record in shattered pants, and the scarlet speedster smirks into her skin, scattering dark reddish purple hickeys over her chest. Just knowing that he's the only one who gets to brand his marks on her gives him a sick sense of pride. That no matter how much they both might try to deny it, she's _his_ woman. Always has been ever since they first started this four years ago. Hell, and he's all hers if she's willing to have him.

Then he's resting his head in the crook of her neck, and a hand tangles in her golden locks that's tumbling down her back as he desperately tries to calm himself down and concentrate, which is _extremely _hard to do considering his current state of affairs. He inhales her sweet, musky scent and breathes shallowly.

"O-oh...oh my God, yes!" Artemis screams when his thumb begins to vibrate against her folds, and he swipes up, deliberately missing her most desired spot. Her velvety walls clench around his member, pulling him in deeper and eliciting a groan from the redhead that sounds almost feral. Green eyes roll to the back of his head, ecstasy coursing through him.

He hisses, pain mixes with pleasure and creates sudden euphoria as the blonde woman sinks her teeth into the junction where his neck meets his shoulder, her muffled screams trembling into his skin.

"Faster," she pants, and licks her bite as if soothing it. "Go _faster,_ Wally, please!" Artemis _never_ begs. And on the rare occasions that she does, Wally knows he must be doing something right.

So he does as she wishes. He drives into her, moving faster and harder than any normal human. Her foot curls around the back of his neck as she shifts her leg higher over his shoulder, and his fingers dig into her hips because all he really wants to do is throw his head back and cry out her name, but the can't risk being too loud and get caught. Not again.

"Wally, I-I...I'm-" Artemis doesn't finish her sentence, and he lifts his head off her collarbone.

He watches her face, enamoured by how incredibly beautiful she always looks right before she's about to cum. The way she bites her bottom lip, and her brow creases when her eyes scrunch shut. "Yeah," he laughs breathlessly. "Yeah me too, babe."

Wally strokes back her wild hair and cups her cheek, mouths inches apart. Her eyelids flutter open, and for a split second, he's seeing molten silver. "Cum for me, Beautiful." He whispers against her lips.

That's enough to send the blonde archer over the edge, her head rolls back and she utters out a hitched moan. Her orgasm triggers his own as she contracts around him. Wally releases into her, riding out their climaxes and groans huskily into the valley between her breasts, beyond caring about the amount of noise they're making. He's pretty sure there's security cameras taped up around here somewhere, anyways.

Hell, he only feels sorry for the poor guy stuck on on watch duty in the control room who's probably just gotten an eyeful.

The speedster can feel Artemis' heart pounding against his own as she sags into him, and her leg drops back onto the floor when he pulls out, her knees quaking. He let's out a breathless chuckle and winds his arms around the small of her back, eliminating the sudden distance between them that their bodies created.

A blissful and self-satisfied sigh escapes her lips, her breath ghosting across his sweat streaked throat, and he tenderly kisses her forehead.

"You weren't so quick to finish this time, Flashboy. I'm impressed."

He forces back an eye roll, but smiles into her hair and gives a "hmm" in response.

They stay like this in a bundle of tangled limbs, basking in the satiating after-effects that usually accompanies mind-blowing sex. Cheeks red from extortion and wandering hands scoping out the plains of each others bodies once more. Until a thought crosses the redhead's mind, and he groans, although, for a totally different reason from when he was before.

"We need to get out of here, babe," Wally murmurs, and lifts his chin off the top of her head, smiling crookedly down at the blonde archer. "I have a feeling someone like M'gann or Kaldur might need counselling if they accidentally find us in here."

Tracing patterns on his freckled chest, she hums lightly as if she couldn't care less if the Dark Knight walks in on them stark naked, much less any of the other League members.

"I'm serious here, Arty."

"Mmm." Artemis trails her finger down his chest, their eyes following her hand as it moves further south. "That's dangerous."

Wally doesn't know if she's referring to him being serious, or the way his dick's already up and ready for round two. She glances up, smiling like the devil. Licking her lips.

Heavy thunders of knocks on the metal door startles the two superheroes, and Wally strains to hear someone clear their throat in amusement. A snarky laugh follows shortly after.

"Look, you guys, I'm all for having rough hot sex in public...but Kal's gettin' all antsy in my ear like, "Raquel, where are they and blah, blah, _blah_"! Oh, and somethin' about havin' another mission. And then you two have finally decided to shack up and carry out your sexcapades in the trainin' room!"

There's a pause, the dark skinned woman's probably taking a well needed breath of air after all that. Artemis buries her head into the speedsters chest, smothering her laughs.

"_For shame!_ Anyways, I gotta' go. I think Nightwing said somethin' about Bart being on control duty and he's havin' a hard time in waking the little guy up."

* * *

**E/N: Ehhh, how was it? Maybe I should just stick to my T rated stories... **


End file.
